


Do what you have to do

by vampiric_mcd



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Because in order to have it all, you have to lose yourself. </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do what you have to do

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[arthur](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/arthur), [arthur/merlin](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/arthur/merlin), [fic](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fics](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/fics), [fiction](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/fiction), [magic](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/magic), [merlin](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/merlin), [merlin/arthur](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/merlin/arthur), [political!arthur](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/political%21arthur), [politics](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/tag/politics)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Fandom: Merlin  
Title: Do what you have to do  
Rating: PG  
Summary: **Because in order to have it all, you have to lose yourself. **  
Word Count: 880  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin  
Warnings: none really

  


_  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
Oh, fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do_

But I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go

Every moment marked  
With aberrations of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire

The yearning to be near  
I do what I have to do  
Oh, the yearning to be near  
I do what I have to do

But I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go  
That I don't know how to let you go

Glowing ember, burning hot  
Burning slow  
And deep within, I'm shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only you

  
Excerpt from "Do what you have to do" by Sarah Mclachlan

  
Arthur knows that there are those who think him to be an idiot of epic proportions, but the truth of the matter is this. Arthur knows his strengths and plays them ruthlessly to gain what he has to – to achieve what is expected from him – to become the King he needs and wants to be.

  
And all those that look at him and only see a pretty boy swinging around a sword, well, they won't fear that pretty boy as much as they should. And when he comes out of every battle victorious, it makes their surrender that much sweeter. And he can savor it more, when he knows they still don't understand the level of threat they're facing so callously.

  
Arthur cherishes life because he's seen too many of them wasted – his father's included and Arthur doesn't settle – never and not for anything or anyone.

  
And he knows that he needs to forge the blade while it is still blazing hot – he needs to burrow under the skins of so many – and make them his as he is theirs and make them accept him before they understand just who they've crowned their savior and master. Especially since Arthur has never been any good at sharing. He has never been any good at settling for second best or letting thing be bygones. It is a fact that whatever he conquers he never sets free. But then again, not many want to regain their freedom – if they even see that they're so spellbound by his reign at all.

  
This unwillingness to see the tactical side of Arthur has served him well and damned him in equal matter.

  
But in spite of it all, it is almost easy to let himself fall vulnerable to a sorceror – one so powerful and destructive in his own right; a warlock capable of murder for all of the right and wrong reasons – making that man just as human as any given knight, peasant or king. And that is something that makes him dangerous. It is almost easy to succumb to it all because Arthur only wants the best for himself and his kingdom and all that that entails.

  
And somehow the best entails a wizard with too large ears, a blinding grin and far too much power at his fingertips.

  
Still, Arthur is no fool. He thinks that power – all power – should be harnassed and applied to where it serves Arthur best. He has never shared his father's deranged notions that all magic is bad and evil – but he knows that all magic can be perilous – no matter if it is used in the name of good or evil. Magic is dangerous simply because it is wielded by people and people are nothing but treacherous in their emotions – their intents – their actions – their very essence. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Arthur knows. And while he doesn't share his father's fanaticism, he knows it would be folly to think magic is anything but safe.

  
And still, it is easy to let Merlin creep into his heart – into his very soul. Merlin, who perhaps should be the very definition of magic itself. Perhaps he already is and the rest of the world just needs to catch up to the fact that Merlin and magic are synonyms – joined together for the rest of eternity. And yet it is so easy to let Merlin encroach upon his very life.

It's easy because it is necessary and tactically sound to have the best at his command – be it knights, farmers or wizards. And he knows Merlin is one of the best – that Merlin could in fact be the greatest if Arthur manages him just right.

  
And if he has to fall in love and disregard all his grand intentions to ultimately achieve them nonetheless – well, then Arthur merely proves to himself that there isn't anything he wouldn't do to fulfil his destiny. Even if he has to share his legend in making with Merlin – or maybe especially if he can share it with Merlin.

  
Because in order to have it all, you have to lose yourself. And losing himself has never felt so liberating or so fulfilling. Arthur knows he can depend on Merlin to put him back together again. So it is almost easy to let himself be enchanted by blue golden eyes and a beautiful heart so pure it makes Arthur's ache in sympathy.

  


The End

_   
**fic: (merlin) Do what you have to do**   
_


End file.
